


What's Next?

by Ampithoe



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, POV Simon Snow, Post-Book 1: Carry On, musings, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithoe/pseuds/Ampithoe
Summary: Simon reflects on life after Watford
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction. Nothing happens in it, but honestly I'm proud to have written anything at all. If there are other tags I should put or anything else about the mechanics of how I'm using AO3 that I should change, please let me know! All comments welcome.
> 
> Thank you all for being an amazing fan community and keeping the Snowbaz love circulating.

We have a flat now. It's not a fancy flat, and it's up four flights of stairs, but it's ours, mine and Penny's. I've got a room all to myself – that's a thing I've never had. It's nice, some ways, but it's weird, too. If Baz is not staying over (that doesn't happen so much, him not staying over I mean, but he does feel that once in a while he should sleep at his flat, so that it actually feels like his) anyway, if Baz isn't staying over, I'm actually sleeping alone. There's no one's breathing to listen to, nobody turning over or stretching. There's a fair bit of road noise, which is not the same thing at all.

I have a National Health card, and a student ID card. I wasn't sure how I would get these things – the Mage always magicked up all my care home paperwork – but Professor Bunce is the new Headmaster and she's taken care of it for me. I'm not sure whether she's actually doing it as the Headmaster or as my friend's mum, but anyway, she's seeing I'm taken care of, which is great, especially considering how busy she is with remaking Watford in her own vision. She really likes some of the Mage's innovations, like taking kids with less magic, but she wants way less emphasis on battle magic (which make sense, with the Humdrum gone) and she wants to bring back some of the arts and things he cut out.

I'd rather not think about the Mage, actually. I'm not ready to think about him. I don't know if I ever will be.

It even turns out that I'm entitled to a grant from the local council to help set up the apartment (all care-leavers get that) and a bursary once I'm enrolled at uni. They're also supposed to provide me with an adviser, but I don't think that their adviser will have much advice about “I vanquished the greatest threat to the magickal world, now what?” or “I'm now snogging the person I thought was going to kill me, and also he's having trouble finding animals to drain of their blood in the big city,” so I've been avoiding his phone calls.

Anyway, I have a flat, and a room, and a flatmate, and a fucking BOYFRIEND. Well, nobody's fucking anybody yet, but I have a boyfriend, and he's sweet when he forgets to be snide. What I don't have is a plan.

I never really needed a detailed plan before. I fought the dark creatures that came after me, and I went on missions for the Mage (still not thinking about that). I tried to figure out what Baz was plotting. (Now I know that a lot of the times he was glaring at me he wasn't plotting anything so much as he was thinking about kissing me. That's still hard to believe, but really cool.) (Really _hot_.) Beyond that, if I needed a plan, well, I had Penny to figure that out for me. And she's still doing a lot of that. She found this flat. She even picked my classes for me. I never had a plan past graduation – I never really expected to make it this far. To still be alive. 

My therapist says I should take it day by day, and eventually I'll think of a goal and I can make a plan. She says a lot of people my age don't have a goal or a plan, so I guess maybe it's okay.

Still.

I wish I had a plan.


End file.
